Unspoken words
by PeddieLover2012
Summary: Morgan has had anything but an easy life, but with the help of the new boy Seth Clearwater, she learns to trust again and enjoy life. AU/AH Seth/OC


**1-Morgan**

**AN: this is another Seth story because I love him and think that he's the best wolf ever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :(**

**Morgan POV **

Hi I'm Morgan and I'm 16 years old. I live with my older brother Emmett, my aunt Esme, uncle Carlisle and their 2 children Alice and Edward. My mum died when I was younger and my dad he...he abused me and Emmett for years before uncle Carlisle saw him hit me. My dad killed himself almost a year ago because he didn't want to go to prison. I have many scars all over my body but mainly on my arms and stomach. The kids at school used to stare at my arms but they were all nice enough not to say anything about them. I don't like to talk to new people who I don't know because I'm quite shy. Emmett is very protective of me and tends to blame himself for what happened. He's only 10 months older than me so we're in the same year at school. He's going out with Rosalie, she's a really nice girl once you get to know her. We've got to go back to school after the summer holiday. Yeah. Not. There's one good thing about school, no one apart from my family and Rosalie know what happened to my parents. I don't want anyone to know because then I'll just get a lot of unwanted attention. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I opened it up and saw my favourite pair of green Converse in the corner so I grabbed them along with my skinny jeans and a simple green vest top. Then I got my purple hoodie and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

Once I was out of the shower, I brushed my long dark brown hair and left it down today. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Aunt Esme was standing at the stove, making what looked like pancakes. Uncle Carlisle was probably at the hospital where he worked. Even though me and Emmett have lived here for about a year, I still wasn't used to eating everyday, because when we lived with dad, he used to make us go days without food and then he just gave us an apple every now and then if we were lucky. So because of that, I'm really skinny, Emmett on the other hand, absolutely loves food, he eats enough for the both of us. I looked around and saw that I was the first kid awake. I walked over to aunt Esme and gave her a hug.

"Good mornin' aunt Esme" I said to her.

"Morning sweetheart" she replied, whilst putting a pancake onto a plate and passing it to me. I put my plate on the table and went over to the cupboard to grab the peanut butter. I put a dollop of it onto the centre of my pancake and then started to spread it around. The peanut butter started to melt because of the heat coming off the pancake, making it all gooey. Just the way I like it. I ate it slowly, enjoying each mouthful. When I had finished, I took my plate and put it into the dishwasher. Just then my brother came running in.

"Do I smell pancakes?!" He yelled. I flinched at the loudness of his voice. My vision started to get blurry and I knew that I was going to start crying soon. I didn't like it when people, especially men, shouted. It brought back memories I'd rather not remember. Emmett then turned to me as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Mo, I sorry. I didn't mean to shout, I know you still get scared a lot but you don't need to worry. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again" he said to me. He was the only one who was allowed to call me Mo, everyone else called me Morgs. Emmett then came over to me and gave me a hug. One of his big bear hugs. He then went and had his breakfast that aunt Esme has put onto the table for him. Alice and Edward came downstairs at the same time arguing about something pointless as usual. All 3 of them finished their breakfast at the same time. I went over to aunt Esme.

"We're going now, see you later. I love you" I said and then I kissed her on the cheek. I heard the others go over to her when I had started to walk to the big garage. I spoke to my family a lot and also to my friends: Jacob, Bella, who is Edwards girlfriend, Rosalie and Jasper, who is Rosalie's twin and also Alice's boyfriend, but I hardly ever talked to anyone else. The 4 of us got into Edwards silver Volvo and drove to school without any major problems.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
